The invention is based on a handheld machine tool of and on a process of adjusting its potentiometer resistance. Handheld machine tools having a displaceable potentiometer which can be adjusted manually by an actuating member for controlling output are known commercially. As a result of unavoidable manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances the resistance in such handheld machine tools must be balanced after mounting the potentiometer in the housing by adjusting the potentiometer to a desired tap resistance at a determined setting of the actuating member. This balancing process is conventionally carried out by means of an additional balancing resistor. For example, an adjustable rotary potentiometer or an additional resistor which can be trimmed or burned off by laser technique can serve as a balancing resistor. However, the use of balancing resistors for balancing the resistance leads to additional effort resulting in unwanted additional costs, particularly for large-series manufacture.
The handheld machine tool according to the invention and the process according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that additional balancing resistors are not required for balancing the resistance of the potentiometer so that the production costs for the handheld machine tool can be reduced.